A Day
by Haruu 'Ruu' Kim
Summary: Hanya dalam satu hari, kau mengajariku banyak hal tentang dunia. Termasuk tentang cara untuk bisa mencintaimu... KyuMin main cast and other couple...GS...My First Fict...mind to read and review? chap.2 update :
1. Chapter 1

_**~~A Day~~**_

Created 16.04.12

Satu hari.

Hanya butuh satu hari bagiku untuk mengenalmu dan jatuh cinta dalam pesonamu.

Kau terlalu indah.

Maaf.

Tapi aku sudah memutuskan…

Kaulah yang kumau…

*~oOooOoOoOooOo~*

_~a KyuMin Fanfiction~_

_Hope you like it~~ ^^_

*~oOooOoOoOooOo~*

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin yang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kelasnya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang,kearah sumber suara yang menyebut namanya dengan lantang.

"Teukie onnie! Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin pada sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Aish… Susah sekali menemukanmu di sekolah besar ini! Hosh… Hosh…" ujar Teukie seraya mengatur napasnya untuk mulai bicara kembali. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Sungmin-ah."

"Bantuan apa onnie?"

"Kau ingat tidak saat aku bercerita tentang adik sepupu Youngwoon?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Adik sepupu Kangin oppa?"

"Nee… Kau ingat?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha mengingat tentang pembicaraannya dengan Teukie, sunbae serta tetangganya, beberapa hari lalu.

"Ne, kau bilang dia akan pindah ke Seoul dalam waktu dekat ini kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya. Dan kau tahu? Dia akan masuk ke sekolah ini!" ujar Teukie setengah panik.

"Lalu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya lagi. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana wajah imut Sungmin yang berekspresi bingung ditambah matanya yang membulat besar.

"Aigoo~ Minnie chagi, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu! Aku jadi ingin memakanmu," ujar Teukie yang refleks memeluk Sungmin karena tidak tahan dengan kadar keimutan yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Aaah~ Onnie-ya! Aku sesak~~" Sungmin merengut dalam pelukan Teukie dan membuat Teukie makin memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Onnie-ya~~ Lepaaas~~"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati dan rasa kasihan, Teukie pun melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin. "Oke, oke… Mianhae, Minnie. Jadi, sampai mana tadi ya?"

"Sampai adik sepupu Kangin oppa yang mau bersekolah di sini. Lalu kenapa jika ia sekolah di sini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, iya! Karena dia baru pindah, dia pasti belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan sini. Dia besar di Kanada dan aku dengar ia kurang suka saat dipaksa pindah ke Seoul. Jadi, aku dan Youngwoon ingin meminta tolong padamu, Min," jelas Teukie.

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau membuatnya betah tinggal di sini? Satu hari saja, temani ia berkeliling sekolah dan daerah sekitar sini. Maukan, Minnie?" ujar Teukie dengan nada memohon pada Sungmin.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku, onnie? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

"Justru karena itu… Kalau Youngwoon yang mengajaknya berkeliling, yang ada mereka hanya akan bertengkar sepanjang perjalanan. Sedangkan aku ada rapat dengan OSIS sampai nanti sore. Karena itulah, aku minta tolong padamu, Min. Kau kan ramah pada semua orang, kau pasti bisa menghadapi dia. Tolonglah… Jebal…"

Teukie mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, bermaksud sungguh-sungguh memohon pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak tega melihat onnie kesayangannya memohon sampai seperti itu pun terenyuh. Akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya, bermaksud mengiyakan permintaan Teukie.

"Jeongmal? Kau mau, Min?"

"Ne, onnie cantik. Tapi, hanya satu hari bukan?"

"Iya, hanya satu hari. Setelah itu, kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Lho? Kenapa begitu? Kalau satu sekolah otomatis jadi sering bertemu bukan?"

Teukie menggelengkan kepalanya. "Satu hari denganmu itu adalah penentunya, Min. Jika dalam satu hari ia tidak juga merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan di sini, maka ia akan kembali pindah ke Kanada. Begitu juga dengan Youngwoon," lanjut Teukie dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin pelan.

"Mwo? Kangin oppa juga?"

Teukie mengangguk. "Ne. Karena itu, aku mohon, Min. Buatlah ia betah. Kumohon…"

Sungmin menatap Teukie dengan dalam. Ia tahu bagaimana Teukie sangat mencintai Kangin, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan semua orang yang mengenal Sungmin juga pasti tahu seperti apa Sungmin. Sungmin adalah orang yang paling tidak tega melihat orang lain bersedih. Terutama orang terdekatnya seperti Teukie.

"Teukie onnie, jangan sedih. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya betah di sini sehingga kau tak perlu berpisah dengan Kangin oppa. Percayalah," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum lembutnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun.

"Min," Teukie menatap Sungmin lama, lalu merengkuh bahu Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. "Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo, Lee Sungmin. Kau memang sangat bisa diandalkan."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dalam pelukan Teukie dan membalas dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Teukie. Sungmin sudah menganggap Teukie sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri, maka dari itu, ia akan melakukan apapun agar kakak kesayangnnya ini tidak merasa sedih.

"Oh iya, onnie. Kapan adik sepupu Kangin oppa akan datang?" tanya Sungmin seraya melepas pelukan Teukie.

"Oh~ Aku lupa bilang! Dia sudah tiba dan sekarang ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Jadi waktumu hanya hari ini sampai tengah malam nanti, Min," ucap Teukie dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa dosa, berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang kini wajahnya melongo karena kaget.

"MWO? Kenapa onnie baru bilang?" tanya Sungmin yang frustasi dengan kebiasaan buruk Teukie yang selalu memberi kejutan yang tak terduga.

"Mianhae, kau tidak tanya sih. Hehehe… Jadi, berusahalah, Min. Fighting!" ujar Teukie sambil berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri dengan bingung di depan ruang kelasnya di lantai dua, kelas X-2.

"Omona… Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

*~oOooOoOoOooOo~*

Lee Sungmin, yeoja berusia 16 tahun yang terkenal lembut dan ramah, hari ini harus berurusan dengan seorang namja tampan yang terlihat angkuh dan sombong. Frustasi? Jelas saja. Sungmin hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 18 jam untuk membuat namja tampan tersebut memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul, sementara Sungmin sendiri belum mengenal bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan namja itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Sungmin akan berusaha sekuat tenaga demi membuat namja tersebut betah di kota ini. Masa depan hubungan Kangin dan Leeteuk tergantung pada Sungmin. Lagipula, tidak akan sulit membuat seorang namja jatuh cinta pada kota Seoul yang indah, bukan?

Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sungmin…

.

.

.

tbc...

annyeoooong~

Kim Minra imnida ^^

ini fict pertama saya di FFn. kalo ada yang suka mau saya lanjut. tapi kalo nggak ya saya hapus :P

hehehehehe~~

yang udah terlanjur baca, review yaaa~~~

Gomawo~~~

~~HanChul daughter|KimMinRa~~


	2. Chapter 2

_~ A Day ~_

_.Chapter 2._

Aku tak mengenalmu.

Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namamu.

Tapi mengapa kau begitu peduli padaku?

Bolehkah… aku berharap?

~o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o~

_This story is dedicated to everyone who love KyuMin and want to protect them…_

_KyuMin Fanfiction_

_Genderswitch_

_Warning: a newbie author (still learning ^^)_

_Hope you like it~~_

_~o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o~_

_Super Shining High School, X-2 (07.40 a.m)_

Sungmin menatap jam dinding di ruang kelasnya. Seharusnya Kim _Seongsaenim_ sudah tiba di kelasnya untuk memulai pelajaran pertama mereka hari ini. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sungmin lumayan senang dengan keterlambatan gurunya yang tekenal cantik itu. Bukan karena Sungmin tidak menyukai Kim _Seongsaenim_, tapi pelajaran yang diajarkan Kim _Seongsaenim_-lah yang Sungmin kurang suka. Matematika.

Hei, Sungmin bukan anak yang bodoh! Ia hanya kurang peka terhadap rumus-rumus dan logika dalam matematika. Menurutnya itu terlalu menguras otak. Baiklah, kembali ke Sungmin.

Sungmin kini mengalihkan pandangannya melewati jendela yang mengarah langsung ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat duduk Sungmin tepat di samping jendela sehingga ia selalu bisa melihat taman yang jadi tempat favoritnya tersebut. Taman itu adalah tempat Sungmin biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya, Lee Hyukjae atau biasa disapa dengan Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk. Tentu saja sahabat Sungmin bukan hanya Hyukkie. Sungmin termasuk anak yang ramah dan mudah bergaul sehingga akrab dengan siapa saja. Tapi bagi Sungmin, sahabat terdekatnya hanyalah segelintir orang yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya, menerima kelebihan dan kekurangannya serta menjadi tempatnya berbagi segala hal.

"Kau melamun, Minnie?"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Hyukkie telah menduduki kursi disebelah Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Hyukkie, "Aku tidak melamun, Hyukkie. Hanya membayangkan saat-saat istirahat kita nanti. Hari ini Wookie masak apa ya?"

"_Molla,_ tapi aku pasti akan menghabiskan semua bekal buatan Wookie. Masakan Wookie adalah yang terenak. Bahkan masakan _Omma_-ku tidak seenak buatan Wookie," ujar Hyukkie seraya mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya.

"Ya! Ku adukan kau nanti pada _Ahjumma._ Bisa-bisanya bilang masakan _Omma-_mu sendiri tidak enak," ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa jahil.

"Aish, kau ini. Aku kan hanya bercanda, Ming. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kim _Seongsaenim_ belum masuk?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut," _Mollayo,_ mungkin tadi dia kebanyakan makan waktu sarapan, jadi perutnya melilit dan terpaksa mendekam di toilet. Hahaha…"

"Hahaha… Baguslah kalau begitu, aku jadi bisa melanjutkan tidurku," ujar Hyukkie.

"Bagus, tidurlah di depan pintu kelas, Lee Hyukjae!"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tengah asyik bercanda terkejut mendengar suara di belakang mereka. Tampaknya mereka tidak memperhatikan bahwa seorang yeoja cantik telah berdiri di belakang mereka sambil bertolak pinggang. Oops, tampaknya Hyukkie dalam masalah.

"Kau masih ingin melanjutkan tidur, Lee Hyukjae?" tanya yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Tidak, Kim _Seongsaenim_. Aku sudah tidur cukup tadi malam. Tapi, terima kasih tawarannya. Mungkin lain kali," jawab Hyukkie dengan santai.

"Kau berurusan denganku sepulang sekolah, Lee Hyukjae. Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Pagi, _Seongsaenim._"

Kim Seongsaenim berjalan menuju mejanya dan meletakkan buku-buku materi yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat masam. "Maaf atas keterlambatanku, walau kurasa kalian malah menikmati hal tersebut. Pagi ini aku membawa seorang siswa pindahan dari Kanada. Masuklah," ujar Kim Seongsaenim seraya memanggil seseorang yang berdiri di luar kelas.

'Kanada? Astaga! Pasti itu dia,' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Ia penasaran dengan sosok adik sepupu Kangin yang harus ia bujuk untuk menetap di Seoul. Awalnya Sungmin membayangkan orang yang mirip dengan Kangin, tapi ternyata bayangan Sungmin salah.

Seorang namja kurus dengan tubuh tinggi melangkah memasuki kelas. Wajahnya tampan, rambutnya berwarna cokelat ikal dan matanya terlihat tajam dan memukau. Cara ia berjalan menunjukkan bahwa namja tersebut penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Angkuh, itulah kesan pertama Sungmin tentang namja tampan tersebut.

"_I'm Cho Kyuhyun,"_ ujar namja tersebut dengan singkat.

'Apa-apaan itu?' batin Sungmin. 'Singkat sekali caranya memperkenalkan diri.'

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang kelas. Tampaknya Kyuhyun berhasil menyihir yeoja di ruang kelas ini karena hampir semua yeoja terpukau menatap makhluk tampan di depan kelas. Hampir semua, kecuali Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Bukan seleraku," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu. Seleramu kan yang seperti ikan, hihi…" bisik Sungmin yang kemudian dihadiahi jitakan kecil oleh Eunhyuk.

Tampaknya kali ini Kim Seongsaenim tidak memperhatikan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk karena ia tengah sibuk mencari bangku kosong untuk Kyuhyun. Tak lama, Kim Seongsaenim menunjuk tempat duduk di belakang Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pun melangkah ke meja tersebut.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berjalan melintasi mejanya. Pandangan mata mereka sempat bertemu sedetik namun Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya menhindari Sungmin. Sungmin terpukau sesaat kala matanya menatap mata cokelat Kyuhyun yang terlihat kelam. Mata itu seolah berusaha menariknya untuk lebih mengenal sang pemilik yang terlihat angkuh. Namun, mata Kyuhyun terlihat lembut dan hangat, membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman menatapnya.

Pelajaran matematika berlangsung dengan tenang. Sepuluh menit berjalan sejak perkenalan Kyuhyun tadi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari speaker audio yang memang terpasang di setiap kelas.

"_Kepada seluruh guru, harap segera berkumpul di ruang dewan guru untuk memulai rapat. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh guru harap segera berkumpul di ruang dewan guru untuk memulai rapat. Terima kasih."_

Kim _Seongsaenim_ mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas lalu berkata, "Tampaknya ini hari keberuntungan kalian. Aku yakin kalian akan mulai ricuh begitu aku keluar dari ruangan ini. Jangan coba-coba keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Aku mengizinkan kalian keluar kelas asal tidak keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _Seongsaenim_!" jawab murid-murid itu dengan kompak.

Kim _Seongsaenim_ melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan tak sampai lima detik, suara gaduh mulai memenuhi ruang kelas X-2. Sungmin menatap teman-temannya yang berhamburan keluar kelas. _'_Pasti mereka semua menuju kantin,' batin Sungmin. Sungmin yang memang tidak antusias dengan jam pelajaran kosong ini memutar tubuhnya menghadap Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya. Eunhyuk tampak sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya sambil menghisap sebuah permen lollipop di mulutnya.

"Kemana kita sekarang, Hyuk? Pasti bosan jika terus di kelas kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk yang telah selesai dengan kegiatan berbenahnya kemudian memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Sungmin. "Ke tempat yang lain saja. Semua kelas kosong bukan? Aku ingin ke tempat Wookie. Pasti dia sedang memasak di ruang PKK," jawab Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang posisi duduknya tengah menyamping jadi dimudahkan untuk menatap makhluk tampan di belakang Eunhyuk. Tampaknya Pangeran Kanada itu sedang tidak senang. Beberapa _yeoja_ di kelas Sungmin telah memilih untuk mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencoba berkenalan dengannya. Tapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun tidak senang dengan gerombolan _yeoja_ yang mendekatinya dan berusaha dekat dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ kenalkan. Aku Sooyoung," ujar seorang _yeoja_ yang Sungmin tahu merupakan salah satu _yeoja_ popular di sekolahnya.

"Kalau aku, Seohyun. Salam kenal, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujar _yeoja _lainnya.

"Aku Jessica. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" ujar _yeoja_ cantik yang sangat Sungmin kenal. Bagaimana Sungmin mengenalnya? Tidak, mereka tidak akrab. Sungmin tahu tentang Jessica karena Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu. Jessica memang tipikal _yeoja_ yang berbeda dengan Eunhyuk. Jessica sangat feminim dan anggun, Sungmin akui itu. Para _namja_ pun banyak yang jatuh cinta padanya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk tipikal _yeoja_ yang cuek dan mandiri. Itulah hal yang Sungmin suka dari Eunhyuk.

Tapi alasan sebenarnya pertengkaran mereka bukan karena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang, melainkan karena salah seorang sahabat Sungmin.

"MONYET KUNING!"

Itu dia. Panjang umur sekali _namja _manis itu.

Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah polos nan tampan melenggang masuk ke kelas Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan. 'Pasti tadi dia lari dari kelasnya ke sini, hihihi…' batin Sungmin.

"Hai, Donghae," sapa Sungmin pada _namja _manis tersebut.

"Hai Puteri Kelinci. HAI MONYET KUNING!" ujar _namja _yang bernama Donghae itu.

"Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti memanggilku Monyet Kuning? Dasar Ikan Pesut!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

Donghae hanya tertawa jahil mendengar amarah Eunhyuk. Tampaknya ia senang sekali membuat Eunhyuk jengkel. "Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti memanggilmu Monyet Kuning sementara kau saja selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Ikan Pesut? Panggil aku dengan sebutan Pangeran Tampan dan aku akan mengganti panggilan untukmu menjadi Puteri Monyet, bagaimana? Haha…" ujar Donghae sambil tertawa keras.

"Jahat sekali kau, Hae," ucap Sungmin yang juga tak bisa menahan senyum mendengar ucapan Donghae tadi.

Eunhyuk yang kini sudah benar-benar jengkel bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan hendak melangkah pergi. Tapi baru selangkah ia berjalan, lengannya telah ditahan oleh tangan Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kesal. "Lepaskan!" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmu bukan? Lepas!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada ketus seraya berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari cengkraman tangan Donghae.

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie. Hae kan hanya bercanda. Duduklah lagi," ucap Sungmin yang berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

Eunhyuk terus saja berusaha menarik lengannya dari tangan Donghae, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Donghae menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk dengan erat. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja Eunhyuk dan menarik Eunhyuk untuk kembali duduk dikursinya. Sungmin hanya melihat pemandangan itu dengan senyum lembut. Memang hanya Donghae yang bisa mambujuk Eunhyuk yang tengah merajuk. Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum menikmati momen indah di hadapannya pun tak sadar bahwa sepasang mata sedang menatapnya diam-diam.

"_Mianhae,_ kau tahu kan aku hanya bercanda?" ujar Donghae.

"Tapi bercandamu itu tidak lucu, Hae. Kau saja memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Puteri Kelinci, Wookie denagn sebutan Koki Cantik, sedangkan Kibum kau panggil Puteri Salju. Lalu aku? Buruk sekali panggilanmu untukku! Monyet Kuning!" protes Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Sungmin sangat suka dengan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana Donghae menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Eunhyuk tanpa kata-kata. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Sungmin juga ingin ada orang yang seperti itu padanya.

*author: sabar Ming, bentar lagi ada kok .*

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Ketiga _yeoja_ tadi masih setia berbincang di dekat Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun tak sedikit pun menghiraukan mereka. Sungmin merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Pasti rasanya tidak nyaman saat kau ingin sendiri tapi malah banyak orang yang mengganggumu.

"Hae, Hyukkie, aku mau minta tolong," ujar Sungmin seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin berbicara sangat pelan pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk sehingga tidak mungkin bagi orang lain untuk mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. Sungmin menceritakan permintaan Leeteuk tadi pagi dan tentang idenya untuk membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari kerumunan _yeoja_ yang berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Dan beruntungnya Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersedia untuk membantu.

"Ajak saja dia mengikuti kita berkeliling sekolah. Banyak hal yang menyenangkan disini. Tidak mungkin ia tidak merasa nyaman dan betah disini," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Monyet pintar!" ujar Donghae seraya mengelus kepala Eunhyuk dan berhasil membuat pipi Eunhyuk memerah. "Akan ku ajak dia keluar dari cengkraman _yeoja-yeoja_ itu."

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke meja belakang. Para _yeoja_ yang mengerumuni Kyuhyun menoleh saat Donghae menyapa Kyuhyun. Tadinya Sungmin kira Kyuhyun tidak akan menanggapi salam Donghae, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun malah berjabat tangan dengan Donghae dan menerima ajakan Donghae untuk keluar kelas.

"Donghae-ah, kalian mau kemana? Boleh kan kami ikut?" tanya Jessica yang diikuti anggukan Sooyoung dan Seohyun.

"Sayang sekali." Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Donghae. "Kalian tidak bisa ikut," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau yang menjawab? Aku kan tidak bicara padamu, _Yeoja _Urakan!" sahut Jessica dengan ketus.

"Hyukkie benar, Jess. _Mian,_ kalian tidak bisa ikut. Hari ini kami akan bersenang-senang dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan begitu, Kyuhyun-ah?" ucap Donghae sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ditanya mengangguk singkat. Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Ia kira Kyuhyun sangat dingin dan tidak akan menanggapi omongan Donghae, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun malah tersenyum simpul sambil bicara pelan dengan Donghae.

"Sudah lihat,kan? Kyuhyun sendiri yang mau pergi dengan kami. Jadi berhentilah menguntitnya," ujar Eunhyuk yang disertai tawa kecil dari Donghae.

"Hyukkie, jangan begitu. _Mianhae _semuanya. Kami permisi. Ayo keluar," ajak Sungmin pada Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berempat berjalan keluar kelas, dipimpin oleh Donghae yang berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ikan, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum jahil.

"_Molla,"_ jawab Donghae.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Itulah Lee Donghae, selalu bertindak tanpa memikirkan rencara dengan matang. Sungmin memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Donghae dan Eunhyuk karena mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil ,jadi ia tidak heran dengan keributan dua pasangan ajaib ini. Pasangan? Tidak, Donghae dan Eunhyuk bukan sepasang kekasih. Setidaknya belum untuk saat ini. Mereka hanya sudah sangat akrab sehingga sulit dipisahkan.

"Ng.. anu…"

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang dingin kini terlihat bingung. Tampaknya ia ingin bicara sesuatu tapi bingung karena tidak mengenal lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" tanyaDonghae.

"Pasti kau bingung karena belum mengenal kami ya?" tanya Sungmin.

Tepat. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu lagi dan Sungmin semakin terpukau dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Dan tampaknya Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bisa berhenti sejenak adegan tatap-tatapannya?" ujar Eunhyuk yang diikuti kikikan kecil dari Donghae.

Sungmin tersentak dan segera memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae masih terkikik geli, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

"Sudahlah, bisa kan kalian berhenti tertawa?" ujar Sungmin.

"Oke, oke. Cho Kyuhyun, aku Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk," ucap Eunhyuk seraya menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku Lee Donghae. Cukup panggil Hae saja, oke?"

"A-aku Lee Sungmin. _Bangapseumnida, _Kyuhyun-_ssi,_" ucap Sungmin yang sedikit kikuk tapi tetap menebar senyum ramahnya sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, bangapta."_ Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Jadi, kalian mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Tentu saja berkeliling sekolah ini," ujar Donghae. "Tapi kemana dulu ya?"

Mereka sempat terdiam memikirkan tempat yang pertama akan mereka tuju. Akhirnya, Sungmin tersenyum dan mengusulkan untuk bertemu orang yang memintanya menemani Kyuhyun berkeliling dan membuatnya betah, Park Jungsu alias Leeteuk.

Tbc~

P.s:

Aaaaa~ apa-apaan ini? .

Mianhae, ini cerita ngaco banget. Saya terharu banyak yang komen TT_TT

Kamsahamnnida~ saya nggak nyangka banyak yang tertarik…

Apa setelah ini masih ada yang tertarik untuk lanjut?

Maaf juga jadi banyak EunHae/HaeHyuk momennya .

Saya cinta banget sama couple ini^^

Mohon Review-nya ya ^^

P.s.s:

Chap kemarin cuma iseng nge-post, makanya pendek. Tapi yang ini udah cukup panjang bukan?^^

Jeongmal gomawoyo buat yang komen di chapter sebelumnya!

w/ Love~

_hanchul daughter/ Kim Minra_


End file.
